Dajhan Cemilev
Dajhan Cemilev - postać należąca do EkawekiDxC z fandomu "Hetali". Personifikacja Tatarów Krymskich. Dla przyjaciół Tater, Feliks zwykł mawiać na niego "Tadek". Młodszy brat Turcji, Imperium Mongolskiego i brat bliźniak Personifikacji Tatarów Polsko-Litewskich. Dawniej wróg, obecnie chłopak Panny Krym. Wygląd Dajhan jest wysokim (jednak niższym od Turcji) opalonym chłopakiem o brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Od zawsze marzył, by zapuścić brodę, jednak nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej. Osobowość Tatar z natury jest pewnym siebie, wesołym chłopakiem. Stara się walczyć o dobro swojej dziewczyny, jednak brak mu zrozumienia dla jej celów i poglądów. Brak mu zrozumienia dla odmiennego zdania kogokolwiek. Wychodzi z założenia, że tylko on może mieć rację, a każdy inny się myli. Potrafi być jednak wyrozumiały dla swojego starszego brata, który mimo wszystko pozostał dla niego wzorem. Brak mu wyobraźni. Często podejmuje ryzykowne decyzje nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, co niesie za sobą okropne konsekwencje. Nie jest z pewnością samodzielny, o czym świadczy fakt, że nigdy nie dążył do autonomii. Póki może mieszkać u swojej dziewczyny, jest dobrze. Historia Podczas gdy jego starsza siostra, Imperium Mongołskie rozrastała się, on postanowił iść w jej ślady, samemu zaczynając życie "na własną kieszeń". Nie chcąc z nią wojować, wyruszył na niepodbite przez nią tereny. Pech, lub szczęście chciało, że zawędrował na Krym. Wykorzystując fakt, że właścicielka zajęta jest walką z jego siostrą, utworzył na jej posiadłości Chanat Krymski. Czuł jednak, że nie da sobie sam z tym rady, co wykorzystał braciszek Imperium Osmańskie. Dajhan był całkowicie od niego zależny, jednak było to dla niego dużym odciążeniem i wygodą. Przynosił jednak często kłopoty bratu okradając w jego imieniu najbliższych sąsiadów, Polskę i Rosję. Turcja wciągnięty był przez niego w wir wojen, jednak sam Tatar nie widział w tym nic złego. Już wtedy panna Krym wpadła mu w oko, ale owe uczucia nie zostały odwzajemnione. Jego szczęście nie potrwało długo, ponieważ Chanat Krymski dostał się pod panowanie Imperium Rosyjskiego. Nie mogąc samemu walczyć z Ivanem, całkowicie mu się poddał. Nauczył się przy tym języka, którym szybko zaczął się posługiwać. Żadne z rodzeństwa nie czuło potrzeby pomagania mu. Wprost przeciwnie, jego zależność od Rosji była im na rękę. Nareszcie mogli przestać go niańczyć. Poznał też Panią Ukrainę z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźnił. Chociaż nie pomagał jej w walkach o niepodległość kibicował jej, chcąc w przyszłości należeć do niej. Gdy nie był zajęty wojnami, udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z panną Krym. Mimo rozbierzności w poglądach, oboje szybko zaprzyjaźnili się, po czym zakochali. Chociaż wspierali dwie różne strony konfliktu, obiecali sobie, że niezależnie do kogo będą należeć, będą razem. W 1944 roku został oskarżony przez Rosję o współpracę z Niemcami. Został wyrzucony z Krymu, jednak nigdy nie zapomniał o złożonej obietnicy swojej dziewczynie. Gdy Rosja zajęty był walką z nazistami, on potajemnie wrócił do niej. Od tego momentu zaczął nienawidzić Ivana. Obecnie, wraz ze swoją dziewczyną jest częścią Rosji, jednak tęskni za Ukrainą. Wie, że Krym marzy o niepodległości, jednak nie chciałby by do tego doszło. Czułby się jednak źle będąc zależny od swojej dziewczyny. O wiele bardziej woli, gdy oboje są od kogoś zależni. Stara się bronić przed Rosją, który wciąż nie chce go widzieć na Krymie. Obecna sytuacja Chanat Krymski już nie istnieje, jednak sam Tatar ma się w miarę dobrze. Mieszka u swojej dziewczyny na terenie Federacji Rosyjskiej. Ma jednak w pełni uzasadnione obawy co do nowego "właściciela". Rosja w dalszym ciągu nie daje mu spokoju i choć nie katuje go do krwi, lubi od czasu do czasu pokazać kto jest szefem. Dajhan marzy, by stać się ponownie mniejszością na Ukrainie, jednak wie, że nie tego chce jego dziewczyna. Obawia się dnia w którym stanie się niezależna, ponieważ obawia się, że jako państwo nie będzie już go potrzebować, a co za tym idzie, przestanie go kochać i po prostu wyrzuci go z powrotem do Uzbekistanu (tam właśnie zostali zesłani Tatarzy po rosyjskim wysiedleniu). Mimo to stara się żyć w miarę normalnie. W dalszym ciągu jest muzułmaninem, jednak nie praktykuje swojej wiary. Wprost przeciwnie, mieszka ze swoją dziewczyną (często współżyje z nią bez ślubu), w lato nie stroni od krótkich spodenek, nigdy się nie modli, a post to dla niego głupota. Jedyne co praktykuje, to zakaz świętowania Walentynek (może zaoszczędzić przy tym pieniądze, które wyda na piwo). Relacje Półwysep Krymski Poznali się kiedy on najechał jej ziemie. Krym z początku nie zauważała go, uważała za zwykłego gościa, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom w mgnieniu oka utworzył na jej ziemiach Chanat Krymski, a zaraz potem zajął cały półwysep. Gdy oboje dostali się pod panowanie Rosji, zaczęli więcej thumb|262px|Dajhan ze swoją dziewczyną, Janą (półwysep Krymski)rozmawiać (głównie on rozmawiał, a ona kombinowała plan wojenny), po czym szybko się polubili. Niedługo potem przyjaźń przerodziła się w zauroczenie, a później w miłość. Chłopak długo zbierał się w sobie, by powiedzieć jej prawdę, a gdy już to zrobił, Pan Rosja wyrzucił go z półwyspu. Długo starał się wrócić, choć równie dobrze mógł zostać u Uzbekistanu. Gdy w końcu udało mu się powrócić, władzę na Krymie przejęła Ukraina. Nic już nie stanowiło na przeszkodzie ich związku. Dziś żyją razem, w jednym mieszkaniu. Oboje bardzo się kochają, jednak różnią ich poglądy polityczne. On chciałby wrócić pod panowanie Ukrainy, a ona woli być Rosyjska (ale jeszcze bardziej chciałaby być niezależna). Mimo to, wspiera ją we wszystkim co robi, a ona odwzajemnia się tym samym. Krym często wstawia się za nim u Rosji. Turcja Dajhan jest jego młodszym bratem. Dawniej byli sobie bardzo bliscy, obecnie nie kontaktują się często. Dajhan bardzo chciałby, aby było między nimi jak dawniej, jednak Turcja ma nieco odmienne zdanie. Nie rozumie czemu brat, choć mówi o sobie jako o muzułmaninie, nie praktykuje wiary. Choć Tatar kocha brata, ma do niego żal, że nie pomógł mu w czasie gnębienia go przez Rosję. Sam Turcja kieruje do niego pozytywne uczucia, jednak nie potrafi traktować go jak dawniej. Rosja Największy koszmar Tatara. Dawniej był jego przełożonym, obecnie jest jego właścicielem. Dajhan panicznie boi się przebywać chociażby w jednym pokoju z Rosjaninem, gdy ten ma przy sobie "magiczną rurę". Rosja natomiast w dalszym ciągu oskarża go o współpracę z Niemcami, choć Dajhan zarzeka się, że nigdy tego nie zrobił. Oboje szczerze się nienawidzą, lecz Tatar w obecności Ivana stara się być miły. Imperium Mongołskie Starsza siostra Dajhana. Długo była dla niego wzorem i najukochańszą krewną. To właśnie za jej przykładem opuścił rodzinny dom, jednak w sercu zawsze kierował się jej radami. Również i Tatar był jej bliski, jednak starała się traktować go jak resztę rodzeństwa. Chłopak bardzo mocno przeżył jej śmierć, po dziś dzień obwinia za to Rosję. Personifikacja tatarów polskich i personifikacja tatarów litewskich Siostry bliźniaczki Dajhana. Pozostają w przyjaznych stosunkach, odwiedzają się w miarę regularnie. Łączy ich podobne podejście do życia oraz brak własnego państwa. Ukraina ... Wystąpienia Już wkrótce Inne informacje *Świętuje urodziny 15 maja. *Chociaż jest muzułmaninem, nie przestrzega 99% swojej wiary. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni